1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separators for separating fluidized components of a process fluid and to a system for separating components present in a high pressure process fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many chemical and refining processes, it is necessary to analyze a process stream. Typically, this is done by removing a slip stream from the process stream and passing the slip stream through an analyzer. Frequently, it is necessary that the process stream to be analyzed be freed of certain components for the analysis to be accurate. For example, in analyzing gas streams such as hydrogen, which is widely used in refinery operations, it is necessary that the hydrogen stream be freed of any particulates and/or water prior to being sent to the analyzer. To accomplish drying the gas stream, e.g., a hydrogen stream, it is common to pass the slip stream through a separator that removes particulates and/or water and produces a separated portion of the process stream that is substantially dry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for separating a first fluidized component from a second fluidized component wherein the source of the fluidized components is at a high pressurexe2x80x94i.e., of at least 80 psi.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact separator that is relatively small in size and requires a minimum amount of plumbing.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description herein, and the appended claims.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for separating a first fluidized component from a second fluidized component. The system of the present invention comprises a source of process fluid that contains the first and second fluidized components, the process fluid being at a pressure of at least 80 psi. The system includes a separator that has an inlet, a first outlet for removing a first separated portion of the process fluid, and a second outlet for removing a second separated portion of the process fluid. The separator includes a housing that defines a generally vertically disposed, elongate chamber. The chamber has a lower end and an upper end, the first outlet being disposed generally at the lower end of the chamber, the second outlet being disposed generally at the upper end of the chamber. The inlet is connected to the source of process fluid and includes a tube having an open end received in the chamber. The tube serves to direct the process fluid entering the chamber toward the lower end of the chamber.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a separator for separating a first fluidized component from a second fluidized component. The separator includes a monolithic body defining first and second generally vertically disposed, elongate chambers. Each of the chambers has a lower end and an upper end. The first chamber has first and second, first chamber outlets, the first first chamber outlet being disposed generally at the lower end of the first chamber, the second first chamber outlet being generally disposed at the upper end of the first chamber. The second chamber likewise has first and second second chamber outlets, the first second chamber outlet being disposed generally at the lower end of the second chamber, the second second chamber outlet being disposed generally at the upper end of the second chamber. There is a first chamber inlet into the first chamber that includes a first tube having an open end received in the first chamber, the first tube serving to direct a process fluid entering the first chamber toward the lower end of the first chamber. There is a second chamber inlet into the second chamber, the second chamber inlet including a second tube having an open end received in the second chamber. The second chamber inlet is in open communication with the second first chamber outlet. The second tube in the second chamber serves to direct separated process fluid from the first chamber that is entering the second chamber toward the lower end of the second chamber.